<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buon anniversario Amore by Mrs_Poncey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471667">Buon anniversario Amore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Poncey/pseuds/Mrs_Poncey'>Mrs_Poncey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mrs_Poncey's Blarry Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Sunday, HERMIONE’S NOOK ANNIVERSARY DRABBLE FEST, M/M, Slash, Waking Up, cute men, harry wants a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Poncey/pseuds/Mrs_Poncey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up his husband on their first wedding anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mrs_Poncey's Blarry Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buon anniversario Amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts">ArielSakura</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little gift to ArielSakura! Thank you for the Prompt and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Xo Hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Thank you so much to R1ver_s0ng for the beta job on this!</p><p>Prompt: </p><p>Harry/Theo or Harry/Blaise.<br/>Slice of Life. Something where we get a little glimpse of 'where they are now'<br/>- established relationship.<br/>- Happy, fluffy, maybe humorous.<br/>- oooooh! Maybe a puppy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With morning, light leaked through the curtains, and Blaise awoke to soft sheets and a fierce mouth around his prick. Shedding the lingering glimpses of a dream, he kept his eyes shut, and let himself drown in the intensity. When temptation called too strong, he let his blue eyes rove over the messy ebony hair nestled in his groin. A deep hum vibrated his chest at the sight, and his hand reached to tangle with soft black curls.</p><p>He signed and gave the locks a slight tug, “Happy anniversary, Amore.”</p><p>A muted mumble—and rough hands that cupped his balls—was all the reply he heard before his back arched high, and his eyes rolled back in bliss. As so often, Harry’s smart mouth made him forget about the world. But the soft ‘yip-yip’ and puppy-like growling coming from the bedroom closet were too abnormal for him not to react somewhat. </p><p>“Wha—,” Balise groaned. Harry’s movements froze for a split second before he twirled his tongue the way Blaise couldn't resist. However, the unusual yipping became accompanied by a more persistent low whining. </p><p>“Harry, what the f—,” But, yet again Harry’s mouth intensified and drew all intellectual abilities straight out of his prick. At least until a hard, strong-minded yip, accompanied by a growl and a suspicious scraping sound, triggered enough warning bells for Blaise to react. </p><p>With a gentle pull of Harry’s hair—and a little yip of his own, Blaise lifted himself on his elbows. His eyes following a flushed and lip-swollen Harry, raising to sit on his heels and peered into the timid brown eyes of his chosen one. </p><p>“What did you do Harry?” </p><p>“Um—, well, you see Blaise,” Harry said, his hands posed blanket white and fisted on his lap.</p><p>Under ordinary circumstances, the sight of himself with a roaring hard-on—before a blushing Harry—would have him grinning like a cat. However, Harry’s face registered distress. That wasn’t what Blaise planned to wake up to on their first wedding anniversary. </p><p>A louder growl and distinct bark tinged Harry’s cheeks redder before he stumbled off the bed. </p><p>“You remember we talked about having a baby?” His voice was hoarse as he tiptoed towards the wardrobe, casting shy glances back at his husband.</p><p>“Yes,” Blaise’s eyebrow rose. </p><p>“Well—I thought we required a practice round?” a slight smile played on Harry’s lips as he reached towards the door handle. </p><p>“Oh, Harry you didn’t—,” Blaise’s knut fell, and he let his body collapse on the bed—hand over his eyes.</p><p>“I’m afraid I did,” Harry chuckled. “Happy Anniversary, Amore,” and opened the wardrobe at last. </p><p>Within three seconds flat, a compact ball of fur landed on Blaise’s attention-seeking groin, filling his vision with stars. Before he could react, a wet nose and raw tongue invaded his face with puppy kisses. With a groan, Blaise cupped his no longer attention-seeking groin, while the other raised the furred grey ball away from his face.</p><p>Harry flew to the bed. “Maximilius, oh Merlin, no—,” he launched himself over Blaise to remove the flecked excitement away from his husband’s face. And in his panicked rush of Gryffindor think before you act tendencies, kneeing Blaise in the groin, making any planned anniversary sex nullified for the day. </p><p>“I’m sorry. Oh, Merlin—,” Harry stressed, keeping an excited kiss-friendly Maximilius under one arm while peppering his husband’s face with kisses himself. </p><p>Despite the pain, Blaise’s laughter sprung alive and soon he dragged Harry and an animated Maximilius down onto the bedspread with him. </p><p>“Right, let me see this fluff ball,” he held his hands out to the wiggling menace and held him above his face. Maximilius was cute with his one green, and one brown eye. He had mottled grey and white fur, but his snout had a patch of light brown in the shape of a butterfly. Harry shifted next to him and cuddle up to his side. </p><p>“Look,” Harry pointed to the pup’s eyes. “He had both our eye colours, I couldn’t leave him,” he whispered. </p><p>Blaise was sure that—nothing—was Slytherin about the goofy smile he was supporting. “He’s perfect, like you.” and set the pup down on his chest to wind his arm around Harry. </p><p>“I love you so much.” Harry beamed.</p><p>Blaise chuckled and tightened his grip, “I love you more.” </p><p>“But Maximilius, really?”</p><p>“Yes, Maximilius Potter-Zabini.”</p><p>                                                        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are like fresh backed chocolate covered donuts. I luve them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>